


Poderes y rescate

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Furihata Kouki, un joven de perfil bajo, unirá fuerzas con el líder de la Generación de los milagros para encontrar y rescatar a un amigo en común.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 2





	Poderes y rescate

**Author's Note:**

> Día 13 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Furihata Kouki era aparentemente una persona normal y corriente. No tenía grandes cualidades y la gente no esperaba mucho de él. Pero nadie sabía que en su interior guardaba una extraña habilidad y que su falta de presencia era en realidad un escudo que utilizaba para no ser descubierto. Había perfeccionado el arte de pasar desapercibido por todos, tanto que se había vuelto algo común para él el ser ignorado.

Es por ello que se sorprendió un día cuando un pelirrojo lo abordó en la calle.

Furihata lo conocía. Era el gran Akashi Seijuurou y era famoso por ser miembro de la generación de los milagros. De hecho era el líder del grupo.

Furihata no entendió por qué alguien como Akashi lo buscaba. O al menos no lo hizo hasta que vio en sus ojos heterocromáticos la respuesta a su interrogante. Akashi podía ver su habilidad. Akashi lo había descubierto.

— Kuroko Tetsuya desapareció —dijo Akashi sin preámbulos.

Kouki se sorprendió por ello. Conocía a Kuroko como el miembro fantasma del grupo. En realidad Kuroko era amigo suyo de la escuela secundaria. Habían sido compañeros en el mismo club escolar en una época en la que la generación de los milagros no era famosa por ser héroes. Era uno de los pocos que no lo ignoraba, de seguro era por la cercanía del uno con el otro al pasar ambos siempre desapercibidos.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —preguntó Kouki ofreciendo sin dudar su asistencia.

— Necesito de ti y tus habilidades. Prometo no revelar tu poder a nadie. Yo mismo me encargaré de encontrar a Tetsuya y creo poder lograrlo con tu ayuda.

Akashi decía la verdad.

— De acuerdo. No creo poder ser de mucha ayuda pero lo intentaré. Kuroko es mi amigo.

Akashi dio una media sonrisa y asintió. Sus planes ya empezaron a tomar forma en su cabeza y no tardaría en ponerlos en acción.

— Primero necesito que vengas conmigo al lugar donde fue visto por última vez. Iremos a Kyoto.

— Debo avisar primero a mi familia y amigos. Luego...

— Tienes tiempo hasta el medio día. Ya me encargué de avisar a tus padres.

— Pero si ni siquiera me habías preguntado. Es la primera vez que...

— Furihata Kouki, no tardarás en entender que soy absoluto —sonrió Akashi y sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo que hizo estremecer a Furihata.


End file.
